vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sage Yulyana
Summary Sage Yulyana is a lecherous old tailor the heroes find in the Yulyana Woods who provides a new Vestal Garb for Agnes after her previous one was destroyed in the attack on the Wind Temple. But while freeing the group after they were captured by Eternian High Command, Yulyana is revealed to be a member of Eternia's ruling Council of Six. In the alternate versions of Luxendarc where the group meet versions of Yulyana who aid them in various ways, they learn the sage was originally an inquisitor of the Crystal Orthodoxy and nemesis of Lester DeRosso before learning of Airy's true nature and of her master Ouroboros. As revealed in Bravely Second, the event occurring an almost two years after the events of Bravely Default, Yulyana met his end facing one of the Ba'al that first appear on Luxendarc. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely higher Name: Sage Yulyana Origin: Bravely Default Gender: Male Age: Almost 1,900 years old Classification: Human, Conjurer, Jobmaster/Asterisk Holder, Inventor of the Asterisk System, Crystal Orthodoxy Inquisitor (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Stat Amping, Weapon Mastery, Death Manipulation, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (He and DeRosso leveled entire mountain ranges and opened ravines during their clashes), likely higher (can easily enter the Infernal Realm to save the heroes, should remain on par with DeRosso despite his age, can quadruple his stats with summons) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Around Mach 1000-1200; on par with the Warriors of Light who scale to Magnolia Arch, can dodge the attacks of Lester DeRosso which includes massive storms of cloud to ground lightning, can quadruple his stats with summons) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class, likely higher (On par with DeRosso who can affect Ouroboros, can quadruple his stats with his summons) Durability: At least Large Mountain level (Took attacks from both DeRosso and the Warriors of Light in the past, can quadruple his stats with summons) Stamina: High, prior to testing the Warriors of Light, the Sage teleports the heroes around Luxendarc and fight them with no holds barred soon afterward. Even after their fight, Yulyana is far from winded despite his age while the Warriors of Light are panting. Range: Extended melee range with weaponry, Several hundred kilometers with magic (has leveled entire mountain ranges in the past) Standard Equipment: A staff and the Conjurer Asterisk. Intelligence: Almost as old as DeRosso himself and nearly as wise, Yulyana is a genius in the magic arts since he developed the Asterisk system that the Jobmasters use to gain their powers. As a result, he can easily tinker with so-called "unbreakable" barriers like those created during a battle with an Asterisk Holder and can infiltrate nearly any facility or space, including Ouroboros' Infernal Realm. Despite his age he is also a master close-quarter combatant, having no deficiencies with any weapon available to him and often attacks with the heavily physically-based move sets of the Pirate class. He has also instructed the vestals for generations and was the personal mentor to Mephilia Venus, a fellow summoner, and Asterisk Holder. Weaknesses: Is something of a pervert and doesn't always take things seriously. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Regular Attacks *'Amped Strike:' A powerful strike that deals five times the damage of Yulyana's normal physical attacks. *'Meteor:' Calls down a rain of meteors to bombard opponents. He usually uses this attack after Deus Ex to maximize damage. *'Obliterate:' Instantly annihilates foes who are significantly below his combat level. Summons *'Girtablulu:' Summons an enormous scorpion to deal great amounts of Earth-elemental damage and quadruples his physical defense. *'Hraesvelgr:' Summons a wind demon similar in shape to a fighter jet to devastate the area with massive tornado before quadrupling his speed and evasion rates. Deals Wind-elemental damage. *'Zilsudra's Sin:' Summons the spirit of a drowned goddess to flood the area with a great deluge to crush and drown opponents as well as quadrupling his magical defense. Deals Water-elemental damage. *'Promethean Fire:' Summons a fire demon in the shape of a phantom train to blast all foes with hellfire, quadrupling his physical attack power in the process. Deals Fire-elemental damage. *'Deus Ex:' Summons a giant automaton that blasts his foes with lightning, quadrupling his magical attack power. Deals Lightning-elemental damage. *'Susanoo:' Summons an enormous giant to cleave his foes in half with a giant sword (which takes the form of a power plant tower) to deal massive non-elemental damage to all foes and raises his chances of dealing critical damage immensely. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bravely Default Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7